The Elemental Dragon Slayer
by Avenger4Life
Summary: What if Erza wasn't the only one who walked into the guild with tattered clothes. What if there was another girl that came stumbling into the guild at a young age. Growing up she is an important part of the guild and she has gotten stronger every day. With the help of her friends and the new member Lucy they fight against the dangers thrown at them and soon even their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My first Fairy Tail Fic! I know I'm on other stories at the moment, but I just had to write this. I had to get it out of my head so I can also write my other stories since I have a little writers block there. **

**But anyway, this story is how I imagine life would go with another person thrown into Fairy Tail. This person also changes a lot, not just in the plot but also the people that are involved with her. Whether or not she knows it, but she is very important to our favorite Fairy Tail members. **

**So I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review at the end! I would love to hear your guys' opinions.  
**

I forced my legs to go on. Left. Right. Left. Right. I had to concentrate so that I won't fall flat on my face. My brown hair fell over my eyes as I walked into a town.

Finally a town, I can't remember for how long I was walking, but I had to keep going. If I don't, then they will catch up and I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them find me. There was nothing that would make me go back there.

Absolutely nothing

I stumbled slightly, but quickly found my balance again. Unfortunately this little action caused pain to run through my _whole_ body. I cringed and cursed. I was also loosing blood fast. I had a gash across my stomach that was seeping out blood.

While walking, or more like humping and stumbling, through the city, I noticed that a lot of people were giving me strange looks. Maybe it was because I was just a little girl and I looked like crap.

I didn't care what they thought about me, I just needed to get away… or maybe find the local guild hall. That would also be a solution.

I can still hear his voice in my head. _"Listen to me, if you're ever in a city try and find a guild hall. They'll help you." _

"_I can't just leave you here!" _

"_Don't worry about me. You're the one who needs to get out of here! Now go!" _

I shook my head. I still hate myself for leaving him, but… he wanted me to get out of there. There wasn't really anything I could do.

I didn't even notice where I was walking. I just suddenly found myself in front of a building with a mark on the top. I groaned as the blood kept on seeping out of my injury. I clenched at my stomach as I stumbled towards the building. This had to be a guild hall! It just had to be!

* * *

"Hey Gray! Fight me!" A seven year old Natsu cried out as he jumped on a table. The same happened on the other side of the hall. A boy with black hair jumped on the table as well. "You're on Flame brain!"

"Gray! Put some god damn clothes on!" A white haired girl yelled from behind him.

Gray immediately jumped as he grabbed his clothes. "Sorry Mira!" He yelled as he quickly put his clothes back on.

Natsu snarled as he walked over to him. "Hey you stripper! I want a rematch from yesterday!" He called out.

Gray laughed as he finally pulled his pants back up. "You're on! But you'll still lose!"

"No way! I'm a Dragon Slayer! Igneel trained me! I'll defeat you!" Natsu cried out and before anyone knew it the two boys jumped on each other. They started to fight and roll around the ground.

Cana looked from her table and chuckled. Mira just rolled her eyes. Lisanna laughed as well.

Everyone was laughing at the two boys fighting on the ground. That is until the door was opened and a figure walked in.

Master Makarov, who was sitting on the counter drinking a beer raised his eyebrow seeing the figure. He stopped drinking and even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting.

There, slowly walking… no stumbling in, was a girl about their age, seven, with brown shoulder length hair. Her clothes, pants and just a flimsy shirt, were torn and dirty. But what was very noticeable was the red stain on her shirt.

The girl raised her head and they could see her green eyes that were stained with a few tears. "H-Help." She croaked before her legs gave out and she crashed to the floor blacking out.

Everyone was silent in the room, not quite sure what to do.

Natsu was the first to move. From the tangled position he was in with Gray he ran to the girl. "Hey… you okay?" He asked turning her over, but noticed that the floor was getting redder. He turned around. "She's injured! She needs help!" He yelled.

Makarov stood up. "Get her to the infirmary." Immediately everyone got to work. Natsu was the one who picked the girl up and carried her into the back of the guild with Gray behind him. Even Mira was helping. They were all worried about the mysterious girl.

Just they had no idea why. They were just worried, just like that.

* * *

The girl groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness. A bright light blinded her as she opened her eyes. Her reflexes immediately made her close her eyes yet again. The light was hurting her eyes.

"I think she's waking up." A voice whispered, but she could still hear it. It sounded male and young.

"Be quiet, she needs rest!" Another male voice. Also young.

"Would the two of you shut up?" Now this one was a female voice, but also a young one.

She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Slowly her vision got accustomed to her surroundings and she could finally see where she was. A ceiling greeted her. Slowly she sat up, but strangely it didn't hurt like she expected it would.

The girl looked at herself in confusion. She noticed that she was bandaged almost at every part of her body, especially at her stomach area. Also her right arm was in a cast. "Hey! You're finally awake!"

Her head snapped up looking at three people in front of her. The first was a boy with pink spiky hair. He wore a white scarf around his neck and he was grinning at her. Next to him sat a boy with black hair and he was in his… underwear? And next to him was a girl with white hair. From the way she clothed she seemed like a devil.

The pink haired boy grinned yet again. "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way! You were lucky that you stumbled into our guild! You were seriously injured."

The brown haired girl didn't say anything, but after a while she looked back up again. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"A week." The boy with the black hair said. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

The girl blinked, but looked at him confused. She didn't want to say anything that he was naked in his underwear, but somehow the girl noticed this.

She sighed. "Gray, your clothes. Your scaring her."

The boy, whose name was Gray looked at himself and screamed. "Agh!" Quickly he grabbed his clothes before going into a corner.

The girl rolled her eyes before glancing at her. "I'm Mirajane Strauss."

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked jumping right into her face. The girl flinched back and looked frightened.

A snarl was heard. "Natsu stop scarring her!" A voice yelled at him. Immediately the boy moved back as he hung his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

She turned around and saw an old woman standing there. She also had pink hair but it was tied up and held into place with two pins. She had a cold emotionless face on as she started to examine her. "Well you're healing. You'll have to keep those bandages on and make sure you rest your arm. You were badly injured. I'm amazed that you're even alive. How did this happen anyway?"

The girl hung her head without saying a word. She didn't say anything at all. Somehow this action angered the black haired boy. "Geez this one doesn't talk either!"

"Gray." Natsu growled. "Shut up." He muttered.

"Yea, they both probably have a reason why they don't talk or why they close themselves off." Mirajane glared at him. Gray rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Kera." She mumbled. Everyone snapped their heads up looking at the brown haired girl shocked. Did she just talk?

Natsu blinked. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "My name… Kera."

"Kera? Wait, that means pure right?" Mira asked and the girl nodded.

Natsu grinned as he stood up. "Well it's nice to meet you Kera! So do you use any kind of magic?"

"M-Magic?" She asked confused. "I…"

Gray narrowed his eyes as he sat at the edge of his chair. "What? You don't know what magic is?"

She shook her head. "I do… it's just…" Subconsciously her arms went around her body. All three kids blinked in confusion. Was she scared?

The old woman shook her head. "Leave her alone. She went through a lot already and she has just woken up. She needs rest."

"Can I leave the bed?" Kera asked quietly.

"Not today, but tomorrow." The old woman told her as she gathered her things. She glanced at the three kids. "Make sure she doesn't ditch bed for 24 hours. Is that clear?"

The three of them all nodded. "Good, now SCRAM!" She yelled making all three kids flinch and scramble out of the door.

Kera was confused as she saw this. These people seemed strange. They were so… nice. She has never met such nice people before. They seemed like they were actually worried about her.

Just like…

No!

She can't think about that now.

He gave his life so she could live hers…

A girl who's a failure. Tch, why would he do something like that?

"Alright, now rest your arm. It's going to take a while for it to heal. You're going to have to come over to my place to get it checked out every few days." The old woman told her.

Kera glanced up on her. "I… I don't know where you live." She whispered quietly.

The old woman gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Makarov will probably take you the first time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going." With that the old woman left the room.

Kera sighed while looking at herself. She was seriously injured. It didn't surprise her that she was out for a week.

But who was Gray talking about earlier?

**So how did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? No matter what it is just write a review! As a good dead for the day ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. So this will be mostly in Kera's point of view. We will be following her and her crazy adventures with the group. The first few chapters will be about when they were kids and then it'll flow into the story when Lucy joins. **

**So enjoy!**

The next day arrived and Kera was allowed to leave the infirmary. Since then she hasn't said a word at all again. Gray and Natsu pulled her out of the room since they wanted to get to know her but she simply decided to just stay away from them. The last people she let close hurt her and she really didn't want that to happen again.

So now, a few days later, she was sitting at a table with some food that she was trying to eat with her left hand. She was right handed but her right arm was in a sling so she couldn't use it. Using her left arm was frustrating her slightly. But of course she didn't show it.

Grabbing a piece of bread with her left hand she started to eat. Her right arm was bugging her but she guessed it was normal. Since she was out of the bed she noticed something. There was another girl that was sitting mostly alone. The girl had scarlet red hair and was wearing what seemed to be armor and a skirt.

What was noticeable though was the eye patch over her right eye.

Maybe she was the girl that Gray was talking about. She saw how she humiliated Gray in front of the whole guild. She could never do something like that. She was just weak… she couldn't do anything…

"Hey Kera, are you alright?" A voice asked her. She turned her head back in front of her to see Natsu sitting there with a worried look on his face.

Kera hung her head. "Yea… fine."

Natsu cocked his head to the side as he sat down. "You know, it's been a few days and you're not making any friends. You're pushing yourself away. Just like Erza."

"Who?" She asked confused.

The young boy nodded towards the red headed girl. "Erza over there, she came three days before you woke up. She almost looked like you with those tattered clothes she was wearing. The only difference was that she wasn't injured… well not that much."

Kera hung her head and looked at her food. "I see…"

"You don't say a lot do you?" Natsu stated with a blank look.

She fell silent again, but only for a few seconds. "I… was taught not to speak…"

"What?" He asked shocked leaning forward. "Who would say that?" He asked getting mad, but noticed that this frightened Kera. Immediately he stopped and sat back down. He probably had a hunch why.

Kera hung her head. "Could… could you please leave?" She asked quietly.

Natsu blinked, confused why she would ask him to leave, but he didn't say anything about it. He simply nodded and stood up leaving her alone. She thanked him quietly knowing that he wouldn't hear it, but what she didn't know was that he did indeed hear it.

* * *

The next two days went exactly like every other day. Kera had gotten her guild mark from Fairy Tail for some reason. She wondered why they would want a weakling like her? She didn't even tell them that she was a wizard or not.

She was asked where she wanted it and what color. She showed them her right arm and motioned for the top of her arm and just muttered blue. It was her favorite color after all. It was a strong powerful blue, not too dark and not too bright.

Then the day came when she had to go to the old woman to check on her arm. It was a normal day with Kera just sitting at the side minding her own business when suddenly Master Makarov came to her.

He smiled at her. "Come on Kera, it's time for your checkup with Porlyusica."

Without saying a word the brown haired girl nodded and stood up. Walking out of the guild with the master she noticed the red haired girl standing there with her head hung low and her arms behind her back.

Makarov just smiled. "Alright, Erza, this is Kera, she'll be coming with us since she has a checkup with Porlyusica for her arm. Kera, this is Erza." He announced. The two of them shared a quick glance at each other before looking away again.

The Master smirked. "Alright girls, let's go. She hates it when we're late." He muttered the last part.

It didn't take them long to get to the strange house. Kera didn't say a word and neither did Erza. Makarov sighed as he saw Porlyusica standing there already. "So what is it that you want Makarov?"

He sighed and motioned for Erza. "This is Erza. I want to see if there's anything you can do for her eye."

Sighing Erza took off her eye patch and Kera almost had to gasp. She couldn't believe what happened to her eye. It looked… she shook her head and out of respect she turned away.

Porlyusica knelt down and examined Erza's eye. "Hm… this is hard to fix." She stood back up and Erza put her patch back over her eye.

Makarov glanced at Porlyusica. "Isn't there anything you can do? It's just so sad that her eye has to be so, when her face is just so beautiful." Suddenly he was pulled up by his ear and he started to cry out in pain.

The old woman glared at him. "You're not going to move on her when she gets older are you?"

"Not little old me." He said while playing with his fingers. Rolling her eyes she dropped Makarov to the ground. Turning around she looked at Kera. "I see you're here as well. That's good, at least you listen to my instructions."

Kera nodded silently and the two girls followed Porlyusica into her home. There she told them to sit down. While Porlyusica gathered the ingredients for the recipe to heal Erza's eye, the whole room was filled with silence.

The two girls were sitting next to each other but neither said a word. Kera sometimes fiddled with her sling but didn't do anything else.

It had gone like this for half an hour until Porlyusica had enough. She turned around and shook her head. "You two have to stop this right now."

Both girls looked up with a confused glance. First Porlyusica pointed towards Erza. "I have heard that you haven't tried to make any friends back in that pathetic guild. You're just pushing everyone away."

And then she turned towards Kera. "And you hardly talk at all. You may not be pushing people away but you're not letting in anyone either! Now do me a favor and at least become friends with each other! The two of you don't seem like you're not going to let anyone else in your life."

With that she turned back around and continued with her mixture.

The two girls looked at each other, but Kera turned back down. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Erza blinked in confusion. Why was she apologizing? She noticed that the girl was shy and held herself back.

"Okay, I'm going to put a bandage on you now Erza, it's going to stay on for a few minutes. During that time I'm going to check up on Kera."

She nodded and just sat still. When Porlyusica was finished the woman turned around and started to check up on Kera. It was a normal checkup like with a doctor. At first she checked for the other injuries, especially the one across her stomach. There was a light scar that ran across the stomach, but Kera didn't mind.

Next was her arm. Slowly and carefully she took her arm out of the sling. Porlyusica examined her arm. "Does this hurt?" she asked while moving the girls arm and Kera slightly yelped while nodding.

Sighing she nodded. "Alright, well your other injuries have healed. You're arm… not so much. It may take more time than I thought."

"It's okay…" Kera whispered and the old woman raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She started to think. "I could try and bandage your arm with some lizard ointment but I only have one and…"

"No…" Kera stated simply. She knew what it meant. She heard that tone of voice before. The one _he _used that one time. The tone where you had to choose, but Kera didn't want it. "She needs it more. I don't."

Erza, even though her eyes were covered at the moment, was shocked to hear what Kera said.

Porlyusica nodded. "Alright, now then, you'll have to come back once every week. Also you have to rest your arm. No fighting, you hear me?"

Kera simply nodded and watched the old woman walk back to Erza. Without a warning she removed the bandage from her eyes and let it fall to the ground. Next she gave the red head a mirror.

Erza took it and looked at it. Kera saw her gasp and heard her next words. "I-It's healed."

Porlyusica nodded. "Can you see with it?"

"Yes miss." Erza said still shocked that her eye was back. Kera had to say she looked beautiful, just like a girl should look like.

"Now if the two of you would please leave my house. I really don't like people." Porlyusica said while turning back around for her studies.

Kera stood up with her arm back in the sling. She was about to leave but turned to Erza and saw she was about to cry. "Thank you so much." Erza said, but that's when it happened.

Kera watched how a tear feel from her left eye, but not her right. "Miss?" She asked Porlyusica.

"What is…" She stopped as she turned around and also saw that Erza was crying from her real eye, but not her artificial one. The old woman shook her head. "This can't be, I checked the ingredients, the mixture was right! Maybe there…"

Both Kera and Porlyusica heard a chuckle. Kera looked up and saw Erza smiling. "It's not your fault. It's probably because I already shed so many tears that there aren't any left."

Kera wasn't quite sure how she should take this. She probably couldn't since she was so weak. Who would want someone as weak as her anyway?

**And the second chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Just for your information, I changed my name and cleaned up my profile, so don't get confused! It's still me!**

Another few days passed and Kera was still sitting on the side at a table alone. She was shy, she knew this, but she also figured why would someone want to be friends with a weakling like her? She still had no idea why they made her a member of Fairy Tail. She did though hear Natsu talking with Makarov about her. It was a few meters away, but she could clearly hear what they were talking about. Though she didn't care and so turned back away.

She did see that Erza was making friends. She had heard from others that Gray had tried to fight her, but she would ignore him. From all the time in the guild Kera would have said that Erza was cold and pushed everyone away. And she could clearly see that she was tough. Probably a strong wizard as well.

But seeing her that day with Porlyusica told her that even the strong had weak times. But of course she wouldn't know. She was never strong, she never stood up for herself. She was in one word… a weakling.

Her head snapped up as she heard the chair in front of her move. Kera was confused as she saw Erza sitting down in front of her, though she kept on eating.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes until Erza finally broke the deafening silence. "Why did you do it?"

Kera blinked as she rose her head and glanced at the red head. She didn't say anything but it seemed her face was telling her that she had no idea what she was talking about. Erza sighed. "A few days ago, why did you tell Porlyusica that she should use the last of her medicine on me and not you? Why did you do it?" She asked.

Oh, so that's why she was talking to her. She simply shrugged as her head hung low. "I don't know… you needed it more. You look pretty by the way." She muttered not giving her a glance.

"Well… thank you. You're pretty yourself too." Erza said with a slight smile but immediately Kera shook her head. "I don't want to be pretty."

"Why not?" She asked.

Kera turned her head away. "Where I come from… pretty people get hurt bad. So I don't want to be pretty because I don't want to get hurt."

Erza nodded slightly understand where she was getting at, but she grabbed Kera's hand which shocked the brown haired girl. "Don't worry. I know I've been cold the first few days when I got here, but I'm trying to open up more. And I want you to be my friend." She said smiling. "And I don't think these people want to hurt you."

She sighed. "Why do you want a weakling like me to be your friend?" She asked.

"Why do you think you're weak?" Erza asked confused.

"I am, it's a fact. I can't stand up for myself, I can't fight, people were able to hurt me pretty easily. That just shows that I'm weak." Kera mumbled.

Erza shook her head. "That's not true. Listen, nobody knows this but Gray found me at the beach crying a few days ago before we went to Porlyusica. He wanted to fight me but saw me crying. I thought I was weak then as well. He asked me why I was crying alone and that's when I felt that I needed to open up more. Being alone is not a solution. For a fact that you are still sitting here alive means that you are strong. A weak person wouldn't be here."

Kera looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Now, what about it? Want to be friends? And just a warning, I don't take no for an answer."

Kera chuckled slightly while a small smile formed on her lips. Though this small action caused a huge riot… by Natsu.

"OH MY GOD! SHE SMILED! SHE REALLY SMILED!" Natsu yelled while running over to Kera. The brown haired girl slightly screeched as Natsu was punched in the face by a redhead that was sitting opposite from her.

Erza snarled. "Don't you ever shut your mouth!?" She yelled at him and Natsu slowly crawled away and knocked into someone. Looking up he saw Mirajane standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Hey! Scarlet! It's my job to make Natsu's life miserable!" She shouted while walking over to her.

Erza rolled her eyes. "I don't really care what you do, now if you would leave me alone I…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence since Mirajane pounced on her. Natsu watched in amazement, but also shock and horror as the two started fighting like he and Gray did usually.

Kera just blinked as she watched it as well. She actually thought it was amusing as well. Maybe just maybe it wouldn't be such bad living here.

And maybe she could be friends with Erza and the others.

* * *

**_A week later_**

**"**What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, be quiet and follow me."

"I'm not so sure about this."

Erza had pulled Kera out of her room and dragged her out of the guild. It was in the middle of the night and past curfew for the little kids. Though still Erza had dragged her out of her room and Kera was still in a sleepy daze.

The two walked to a tree and Kera watched as Erza sat down onto the grass. Kera gave her a confused glance. "Why did you drag me out here in the middle of the night?" She asked while rubbing her eyes with her good arm.

Erza patted the ground next to her and Kera just sighed. She sat down next to her and started playing with her sling. The two sat there in silence until Kera just shook her head. "I… I still don't get it."

The red head turned her head towards her. "What don't you get?"

"Why would Fairy Tail make me one of its members?" Kera asked leaning herself against the tree.

Erza sighed. Kera knew that the red head was a wizard. She could use requip magic and Kera thought that was actually neat. "You're not a wizard?" Erza asked and Kera sighed. "I don't know, I really don't know if I am or not. That's the problem. That's why I have no idea why they would want me as a member."

Erza turned around and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, so you don't know if you're a wizard or not. So what? You're still a part of this family now. Anyways, I heard that Natsu talked with Master Makarov about you."

"I know I heard." Kera muttered.

"What do you mean you heard? You were on the other side of the guild hall when they were talking. How could you hear them?" Erza asked a little shocked.

Kera shrugged slightly while playing with her sling again. "I can hear and see things others can't I think I can smell even better than someone. I don't know, guess I have better senses or something."

Erza blinked. "Wow, that's… amazing. Wait, what did you mean you can smell better?"

Kera sighed while going through her hair. "Well, I can say this… when I got to Fairy Tail I just followed my nose."

Erza smirked. "That's actually neat."

Kera snorted slightly. "Yea… but that doesn't explain why they took me in."

"Well why wouldn't they?"

That question shocked Kera slightly. She turned to her and didn't even notice the leaf fall on her head. Erza smirked slightly as she pulled it out of her hair. "From what I heard, Fairy Tail takes anyone in, if they are a wizard or not. It's like a family, they take children in that have no other place to go. It's the same with Natsu and Gray."

"But still." Kera mumbled.

Erza rested her head against the tree. "What about… we train and somehow see if you're a wizard or not."

"You would do that?" Kera asked shocked someone would do something like that for her.

"Sure, what are friends for?" She said with a smile but it vanished when she noticed Kera sulking against the tree. "Friends." She mumbled. She really didn't think of friends. The only friend she had gave his life so she could live hers. The other people she knew would never do something like that. They would rather punch her in the face or stomach. They would beat her up to a pulp.

"You okay?" Erza asked while touching her shoulder. Kera flinched away and quickly Erza pulled back. Taking a deep breath the brown haired girl sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just… relieving a memory."

Erza scooted over to her. "Hey, we've been friends for the past week and maybe not know each other that well, we may not know each other's past and that's fine. But there's a reason why I pulled you out here in the middle of the night."

"There is?" Kera asked and Erza nodded. She pulled her hand out. "Let's make a promise."

"A… promise?" Kera asked again and Erza smirked. "Yea, a promise that we will be friends forever and no matter what happens we will be there for each other. We help each other and there is nothing in this world that can separate us."

"Really?" Kera asked looking at Erza with eyes that were like a kid at Christmas. She couldn't believe what Erza was saying. No one said that to her. No one would help her and definitely no one would want to be her friend.

Erza nodded and smiled as she saw Kera taking her hand, even though if it was slowly. Kera smiled slightly. "Alright, it's a promise."

Erza grinned. "And we'll have to do something about your shy and held back attitude. You need some self esteem."

Kera laughed very softly. "I think that's very hard. I don't know about you but I really didn't have a happy time before I came here."

Erza's face fell and she sighed. "I know how you feel." Kera glanced up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

The red head hung her head as she pulled her knees up to her armored chest plate. Kera then noticed that she was always wearing armor. Why was that? She never seen her without her armor… well except for that time when they were at Porlyusica, there she was just wearing a blouse.

"I… was a slave." Erza mumbled and Kera looked at her slightly shocked. Not shocked about the slave part, she was somewhat of a slave as well, but she was shocked that someone like Erza was a slave.

The red head felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Kera. She gave the wizard a small smile. "There's no point in thinking about the past. Like you said, we have a new family and we did just make a promise."

Erza chuckled slightly and nodded. "Yea, you're right. Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." Kera said smiling and the two hugged each other, but Kera slightly flinched as her arm stung.

Erza moved back. "Sorry, I forgot about your arm."

"It's alright, I've dealt with worse." Kera said pushing it aside. "Though I am getting cold."

"Yea, come on, let's get back." Erza said with a smile. The two stood up and headed back to the guild.

**So Kera and Erza both became friends! And they made a promise! So cute! Wonder how this will change the future? Just stay tuned.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I'd like to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! Hope you guys liked the last chapter because here's the next chapter. And with a little time skip. So we'll check how their lives changed in the last five years of crazy! Did Kera survive Natsu, Gray and Erza? **

**Anyways, updates may take longer because I'm extremely sick for the last few weeks and it just won't go away. So sorry in advance if I don't feel like doing anything and don't update for a while. I just hope this will pass! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Five years later**_

"AGH!" A voice yelled through the whole guild. Natsu and Gray looked up to see one girl slamming her head against the table. Gray grinned. "Hey Kera! If you keep on doing that you'll hurt the table!"

"Oh shut up!" The twelve year old girl snapped. Natsu walked over to her and laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I… can't… stand it!" Kera yelled while slamming her head against the table yet again, but this time she kept her head against the table.

"What's her problem?" Gray asked confused as he walked up to the two. Natsu just shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly he sniffed the air. Frowning he went to Kera and sniffed her again. She noticed this and growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNIFFING ME!?" She yelled at him. Natsu flinched back. "Jeez! Spending time with Erza is rubbing off of you!"

"What!?" She snapped yet again.

Natsu shook his head. "I was… you… you just smell different."

Kera gave him a blank look. "Wow… thanks… that's what I really want to hear." Sighing she let her head fall against the table again.

"What's wrong with Kera?" A voice asked and suddenly a blue cat flew over to them. It smirked and landed on the brown haired girls head. A loud growl was heard. "Happy, get off of my head now or I will cook you and eat you."

Immediately the cat flew away and hid behind Natsu. "Natsu! Kera's being mean again!" The blue cat was Happy. Natsu had found him in the forest as he was still in an egg and with the help of Lisanna they raised it until Happy hatched. So now the cat was almost glued to Natsu.

Also he was very annoying.

"Seriously what's her problem?" Gray asked.

"Natsu, Gray, can I talk to the two of you?" Master Makarov called out. The two boys looked at each other before at Kera. Natsu smiled at her. "Hey, we're going to see what gramps want. We'll be back."

"Yea whatever." Kera muttered.

Sighing Natsu walked to the back of the room with Gray behind him. Entering his, if you can call it, office they saw Erza already sitting there with her arms crossed and an emotionless face on.

Oh boy, this was serious.

When the door closed behind them, the two boys flinched. "We didn't do anything! I swear!" Natsu yelled immediately.

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Natsu, this isn't about you."

"It's not?" He asked and saw the Master shaking his head. The pink haired boy let out a sigh of relief.

"This is about Kera." He said. Gray frowned as he crossed his arms. "You mean that you know the reason why she's acting like she is?"

"Yes." Erza said making the two boys slightly flinched. She stood up and glared at the two boys. "She's been acting like this for a few weeks."

"You mean ever since you came back from that mission injured badly?" Gray asked and Erza gave him a death glare saying 'shut-up'

Makarov sighed. "Unfortunately yes. The reason why Kera is acting like this is because she can't use magic."

"But Master." Natsu tried to intervene but he simply ignored him. "Not right now Natsu, I know what you are going to say but it's very unrealistic."

Erza gave the Master a glance. "What are you saying Master? Is there something the two of you know?"

"It's nothing Erza. The important thing right now is trying to cheer her up and get her out of this miserable mood." He stated seriously.

Natsu clenched his fist. "It does matter Master! It happened again."

Makarov snapped is head towards Natsu. "It did? When?"

"A few minutes ago." He said seriously.

Erza frowned as she glanced at Makarov and Natsu. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing Master Makarov rubbed his head. "Fine, Natsu explain."

He nodded. His gaze then went to the red head. She had a serious expression on her face and he knew she would probably kill him if he didn't say anything soon. "Kera may be able to use magic."

Erza stood there shocked. "What? But… how? She…"

"She doesn't know it. From what I know she probably has never been able to feel the magic inside of her." Natsu explained.

Gray gave him a suspicious glance. "How do you know she may be able to use magic?"

"Because I smelled it."

"Seriously?" Erza and Gray yelled together.

Natsu grinned as he tapped his nose. "You guys are forgetting. I'm a Dragon Slayer, that means I can smell better than other people."

"That doesn't explain why…" Erza muttered as she walked over to Natsu. "And you should know me that you will tell me how you know or else things will get ugly."

Natsu laughed nervously. "I'm not finished yet!" Erza gave him a glare but stepped back.

"Is that why you just sniffed her?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded while crossing his arms. "She smells familiar."

"Familiar how Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Familiar as in, she smells like a dragon." Natsu stated with a serious expression.

There was a huge silence in the room as Natsu said those words. Erza blinked. "Are… are you serious?"

Sighing the Dragon Slayer nodded. "I believe she may be a Dragon Slayer but it's strange. A Dragon Slayer is trained by a dragon but I don't think she has ever met her dragon, or was too young to remember. That's maybe the reason why she can't use magic… yet."

"So she's able to use magic." Erza stated wanting, no hoping it would be true. That would change a lot for Kera.

"There might be a chance she can use magic, but she needs like a… a… trigger! Something that'll spike her magic energy and force it to come out. Then there might be a chance to train her powers, but like I said, normally a DRAGON trains her."

"But there's still a chance." Erza stated again. Natsu sighed. "Technically yes. The first time I smelled this was five years ago, when she came to the guild. The next time I smelled it was after you guys came back from Porlyusica. Then the last time I smelled it just a few minutes ago when she was having a fit and smashing her head against the table."

"We have to tell her." Erza said glancing at everyone. Makarov though shook his head. "No, we won't tell her… yet."

Erza clenched her fists. "Why? She deserves to know!"

The Master sighed. "Erza, we just found out that there is a small chance she can use magic but there is still a chance she won't be able. It's better we keep this to ourselves and see what happens."

Erza sighed but nodded. "Fine."

* * *

_**Three days later**_

Kera gritted her teeth as she kept on sending attacks towards Erza. The red headed girl had started training Kera ever since they were smaller. They both wanted to get stronger and it was a good way to spend time.

Kera sent a punch towards Erza, but she sidestepped it and slammed her elbow into Kera's back. She cursed as she fell to the ground with a thud. "Damn it!" Kera cursed as she quickly got back to her feet.

"Maybe we should take a break." Erza suggested as she blocked another attack with her bare hand.

Kera was panting and you could clearly see she was having a hard time to breathe. The brunette swiped some sweat away as she shook her head. "No, I want to continue."

"You don't look so good." Erza told her but yet again she shook her head. "I'm fine." Kera said as she sent another punch at her. Erza sighed as she caught that punch as well. They were practicing for about an hour straight without a break and Kera couldn't take it anymore. Erza could clearly see it, but of course Kera would say she was fine.

"Kera you need to rest! You're going to black out!" Erza slightly scolded, but Kera just stood there panting. "I need to get stronger."

Erza sighed as she caught the next punch, but also felt that Kera collapsed into her. Erza struggled slightly to keep her standing. "See, look what you done now. You've completely worn yourself out." Erza said through gritted teeth, though it was useless.

The two fell to the ground and the red head just sat there shaking her head. Why was she acting like this? "Why are you doing this Kera? Ever since that mission you're acting strange."

Kera took deep breaths as she rolled to the side. "It's just… I need to get stronger."

"But why!?" Erza shouted.

"Because I can't be there for you like we promised!" Kera shouted in frustration.

Erza blinked. "Is this what it's about? The promise?" Kera nodded sighing in frustration. "I just hate it when you go on those missions and come back injured and I just can't do anything because I'm not a freaking wizard!" she said as she stood back up.

"Kera, it's alright. You know you can't always be there." Erza tried to reason with her but Kera ignored her. She walked over to a tree and punched it with her fist. "I hate being useless! I hate it! There's nothing I can do to protect my friends! Agh!" She punched the tree again with her other fist as hard as she could.

She didn't care about the pain at the moment or that blood was dripping down her fists. The only thing she cared about was being useful for something!

"Kera, stop it, you're being unreasonable." Erza told her as she stood up.

Snarling she turned around and glared at Erza. "That's easy for you to say! You're a wizard! Heck you're supposed to be more than just a wizard! I heard Master talking with you about becoming an S-class mage! And you're only fourteen!"

She growled and glared at Erza. "Now fight me!"

"What? No!" Erza shouted standing up. "I'm not going to fight you Kera!"

"WHY NOT!?" Kera yelled. Erza's eyes went wide as she saw her friend charging towards her with immense speed.

Wait…

Was that a seal?

"JUST FIGHT ME!" Kera shouted while sending a punch towards her. Erza tried to block it, but she was surprised by such strong winds that suddenly sent her back into a tree.

She groaned as she pushed herself off of the tree. "I'm not going to fight you Kera!"

"AGH! FIGHT ME!" Kera yelled but as she took a step forward a seal suddenly appeared around her. Erza's eyes widened as she watched the seal move around her and then suddenly four seals appeared over each other and out of each seal came a different attack out.

Out of the red one came fire

Out of the blue one came water

Out of the green one came earth

And out of the white one came air

It surrounded Kera in a circle and it went all out as Kera yelled out in frustration.

Erza just watched in amazement what happened.

Kera could use magic!

Natsu was right!

Kera is a wizard!

Her head snapped to Kera to see that the attacks died down and the seals disappeared. She also noticed that the girl was wobbling on her feet. Quickly Erza dashed towards her catching her as she crumbled to the ground.

She was holding Kera as if she was fragile like glass. The brunette groaned as she opened up her eyes again. "Ugh… what happened? And why are you smiling?"

Erza grinned at her while hugging her. "You don't remember?"

"It's a bit fuzzy…"

Erza suddenly squeezed the life out of her. "You can use magic Kera! You're a wizard!" She shouted in glee.

Kera blinked. "Really? I… I can use magic?"

"Yea!" Erza said with a huge smile. "Come on! We have to tell Master Makarov."

The brunette smiled. "I can use magic… I really can."

**Yay! So Kera can use magic after all! And what power! Heh, anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think. I accept everything! Even if you have any suggestions or questions just leave it in your review! **

**See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! And we're up to another chapter! Hope you guys liked the last one. **

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. This chapter is mostly explanation on what is going on at the moment, but like a lot of people say... do not trust everything you read! This is the chapter you will need to put in the back of your mind while reading on. **

**I can already say not everything told in this chapter is true. Someone may or may not be lying. ;D**

**Anyway enjoy!**

The door to Makarov's office opened up and three people came running in. Well two came running in while one was dragged. Makarov raised his eyebrow as he saw Kera, Erza and Natsu, who was being dragged.

"What are you doing here?" Makarov asked as he looked at the three kids. What made him confused as to why Kera was suddenly in such a bright mood?

"Master! I can use magic!" Kera stated with a smile.

Natsu's ears perked up and he stood up straight. Makarov almost coughed. "E-Excuse me? H-How... Erza did you tell her?" He suddenly asked narrowing his eyes at the red head.

Erza was shocked he would accuse her. "What? No! I didn't tell her a thing! We were just training and things happened and suddenly she was standing there with these four seals around her and several attacks coming out of the ground."

"Wait, four seals?" Natsu asked shocked. Makarov was shocked as well. Natsu did say that Kera might have magic abilities, but he didn't quite expect her to have four seals around her. That was impossible.

The Master looked at the brunette who was smiling with a huge grin. "Kera, what happened?"

"I don't know, like Erza said we were training and maybe I got mad and after that things got fuzzy. But I remember this amazing feeling running through my body!" She said.

"I see." Makarov muttered.

Natsu suddenly sniffed the air. Erza gave him a strange look as he started to sniff around him. He then grabbed Kera and started sniffing her. The girl slightly freaked out. "Natsu! Stop sniffing me! Seriously, you are freaking me out with that!"

Natsu took a step back suddenly grinning and rubbing his nose. "Yep, her magic energy has spiked enough to break through. She's a wizard gramps."

Kera blinked. "Wait, you knew!?" She yelled.

The old man sighed hanging his head. "We had our theories Kera, but Natsu had a major theory that you magic energy needed to break through so you could use them."

She turned to the Dragon Slayer. "How did you know!?"

He laughed. "It's easy! Because you smell like a dragon!"

"I... what?" Kera was confused at what he was meaning.

Natsu grinned. "You're not just any wizard Kera! You're a Dragon Slayer!"

"WHAT!?" Kera shouted in shock. Erza sighed. "I thought you were joking Natsu." She muttered slightly.

Kera looked at everyone in the room. "What's going on? What does Natsu mean that I'm a Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu looked at her worried. "Aren't you happy about this? You can use magic!"

"Just calm down children!" Makarov yelled at them. Taking a deep breath he looked at Kera. "Okay, so you said you were mad when this happened?"

"Kera was mad and the seals just appeared out of the blue. Four different elements came out." Erza told them.

Both Natsu and Makarov eyes went wide. Makarov stood up and walked over to Kera and checked her out. "Are you saying that the four elements came out of four different seals?"

Again the red head nodded. "There were four different ones, red, blue, green and white. They were overlapped and out of each one a different attack came out."

The old man looked at Erza for her to explain further and the girl just sighed. "Yes, it's exactly what you mean Master. Kera used water, earth, air and fire."

Natsu was shocked that there was another wizard that can use fire magic, but he was also shocked that Kera was able to use all four elements.

"That's not possible is it?" Makarov said shaking his head. There was no way there was someone who could wield so much power.

"It's true Master. You can see the destruction for yourself near the forest." Erza told him with a stern face. There was no way she was going to let them think they were lying. She saw what Kera was able to do and she was going to help her control it.

"So much power?" Makarov asked and Erza nodded. He hung his head while thinking. "Well the outburst could be that her magic energy has been collecting for all these years. It was just too much and just blasted out. But there is no way that Kera is able to control all four elements. There is just no way!"

"There is a way." Everyone turned their head towards Natsu. Kera smiled. "You know something?"

He nodded. "There is one dragon that is able to do this and that's the Elemental Dragon."

"The Elemental Dragon? Natsu what do you know?" Makarov asked as he lowered Kera's arm which he was expecting. The brunette was just confused as to what was going on, it seemed Erza was confused as well, but she knew something more than her.

Natsu plopped onto the ground. "Well, there are used to be a lot of dragons. Like Igneel there were more fire dragons. Igneel was the one who raised me. There are different types of dragons but there is one dragon that tries to keep peace between them. And that Dragon is the Elemental Dragon."

"There's only one?" Erza asked and again Natsu nodded. "Yes, and her name is, or was, Kayeleth. She was most likely the keeper of peace between the dragons, because normally fire dragons and water dragons hated each other and things like that."

"Like you and Gray." Kera snickered and Natsu pouted. "That's not true!" He tried to defend himself but it was cut off quickly by Makarov.

He walked back to his desk. "Alright, so Natsu is saying that Kera here is the child of this Kayeleth, correct?"

"There isn't any other explanation. Kayeleth is the only Elemental Dragon that exists. There can only be one. There has only been one. Kayeleth has been the Elemental Dragon since… forever! So Kayeleth has to be Kera's dragon. She smells like a dragon and Kayeleth is the only dragon that can use the four elements as well." Natsu explained again.

Makarov smirked. "Well I'll be damned. We have another Dragon Slayer in our guild."

Kera smiled. She really was a wizard, not just any wizard in fact. She was a Dragon Slayer! One who can control the four elements!

"But wait!" Kera shouted. Everyone turned to her. "How am I supposed to train? I don't have a dragon that can teach me!" She shouted.

Natsu sighed. He forgot about that. Normally a dragon would train their child, but since Kera obviously has never been trained in her magic she has no experience at all. "I know a way we can do this." Erza said.

Makarov nodded towards her telling her to explain. "Well, Kera has the magic to use all four elements right? So why not let mages that can use those elements, maybe even Dragon Slayers, teach Kera. Like Natsu here can help Kera with her fire magic. Gray maybe even her water magic."

"That is an idea." Makarov said while scratching his chin. "So what do you say?" he asked smiling at Kera.

"Wait? Natsu is going to teach me? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She yelled at him. "He doesn't even know how to teach!"

"Yes I can!" Natsu objected. "If it comes to fighting I can be a hell of a teacher!"

"Natsu, you're barely fourteen." Erza stated.

"I'm thirteen and a half so what?" he said while sticking his tongue out at her but that was a mistake and everyone knew it. A tick mark appeared on her forehead. Before anyone knew it, Erza had punched Natsu in the face and slammed him against the wall.

The boy fell to the ground. "Ouch." He mumbled with a huge bruise started to appear on his face.

Makarov nodded. "Natsu would be the only one who could teach Kera fire magic. The two of them could train together as well."

"I'm not so sure about that Master. Natsu doesn't even train himself well as it is. He's also reckless." Erza said keeping on her stoic face, but the three people in that room could see that she was worried about Kera.

Makarov sighed. "Yes, I can understand that as well. Though this is Kera's decision."

Kera sighed rubbing her head and going through her hair. They were both right. Right that Natsu wasn't really a teacher and sometimes could be reckless and a knucklehead, but he was the only person that could help her.

So why not?

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Kera said shrugging her shoulders. "There's nothing that can go wrong."

Both Erza and Makarov sighed for different reasons. "Alright, but remember Kera, this doesn't mean that you're able to go on missions yet. You need to learn to control your power."

"Understood Master." Kera said while bowing her head.

Master smiled. "Now go get out of here, but remember one thing. Do NOT go overboard." He threatened them all.

They all nodded and left the room as fast as possible. When they were out Natsu grinned at Kera before slamming onto her back. Kera almost fell flat on her face as she stumbled. "So looks like you are a wizard! And a Dragon Slayer at that!"

"Yea." Kera said with a small smile as she looked to the ground. There has been something on her mind since they were in Makarov's office. Why would someone like her be a Dragon Slayer? And on top of that a very important one of all the dragons.

Why?

_"You are just weak and pathetic! You'll never be something important!" A man yelled at a little girl who was huddled in a corner. She was roughly pulled by other two men. "Get up you worthless rag!" _

_The girl hit the ground again crawling away from the three men. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't..." She was interrupted by a harsh slap against her cheek. She cried moving back and holding her cheek. _

_One of the guards smirked. "Look at her! She's pathetic! I don't even know why he wants her!?" _

_"Yea... she deserves nothing except death. Unfortunately we can't do that."_

_The girl cowered away from them as the two guards kept on arguing. The third unfortunately grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up roughly. She cried out in pain. The man snickered. "Oh Jacky will have much fun with you." _

_"No! P-Please! Anyone but her!" _

_"Like I care for anything that you think. You're just worthless trash." He sneered at her._

"Kera? Kera is everything alright?" Erza asked waving her hand in front of her face. The brunette snapped out of whatever trance she was in and glanced at the two kids that were looking at her worried. "You okay? You looked like you spaced out for a moment."

Subconsciously Kera hugged herself trying to protect herself. "I'm fine... just remembered something..." She mumbled that last part.

"You're not happy to have magic?" Natsu asked her again but the girl quickly shook her head. "I-I'm really glad I do have magic. Now I can help and protect my friends at least..."

Erza sighed knowing she was referring to their little argument back near the woods when they were practicing. Turning to Natsu she glared him down. "Natsu, I'm going to be there as well when you and Kera train. I don't want you to do something stupid. Also Kera's power isn't really known yet."

Natsu smirked. "No problem! Maybe then we can fight each other and I'm able to beat you!"

"Ha! Like that's going to happen." She snorted.

Kera jumped in the argument waving her hands. "Hey! Don't fight again! If I have really magic... then I need training."

Natsu laughed. "We know Kera. We won't forget you. Let's go train in two hours!"

"Don't forget me." Kera snarled at him and Natsu grinned. "Don't worry, we won't."

_**Two hours later**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY FORGOT ME!" Kera shouted through the whole guild as she found out that both Erza and Natsu had gone to train to help her. Only problem. THEY FORGOT THE PERSON THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO TRAIN!

"I am so going to hate this!" Kera mumbled while slamming her head against the table.

**Hoped you guys liked it. Remember to leave a review! I appreciate them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update but I've been really sick. So bad that I was just lying in bed half dead. Anyway, I'm kind of feeling better at the moment so I'm going to post this next chapter up. **

**And we're in the time line when Lucy joins! **

**How will she react? **

**Enjoy! **

_**Seven years later**_

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm a member of Fairy Tail and that we finished our first mission!" A blonde shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down looking at her mark she had on the back of her hand.

Natsu grinned at her. "You're going to love it here Lucy! We're just all one big happy family!"

"Hey Lucy! If I were you I would stay away from Flamebrain over there." Gray called out with a huge grin.

"What did you say Ice Princess?" Natsu snarled getting into his face. Gray smirked. "You heard me Pinkie."

Natsu suddenly punched Gray in the face causing him to fall from the chair. Lucy gasped as she saw this. Behind her she heard laughter. Turning around she saw Mirajane standing there with a smile.

"Oh my god do they do that every day?" Lucy asked shocked that the two were fighting. Mirajane just laughed and nodded. "Yea, most likely. It's their relationship. Most of the guild usually fights but in that case Natsu or Gray starts it."

"Isn't there a way to stop them?"

Mirajane thought and smirked. "Well yes, but…"

She stopped as she saw Natsu falling against Lucy and the two landed on the ground. Gray stood there with a victory smirk. Natsu snarled. "You're going to regret doing that Gray!"

"You're on!" He shouted getting up quickly.

And it didn't take long for the whole guild to erupt into a huge fight. Lucy just moved to the bar and sat down talking to Mira while the whole guild fought. Not even Master Makarov done anything against it. He actually participated in it!

Sighing she rubbed the back of her head. "This may be all too much for me."

"But you did get Romeo's father back safe. Though it's almost time that she comes back." Mirajane said the last part mostly to herself but the others herd her.

"Wait, she's almost back?" Gray shouted in shock as he stopped fighting with Natsu and therefore got a punch in the face. Natsu froze as he heard it as well. "W-When?" Natsu stuttered.

Lucy looked shocked at everyone in the guild. They were all frightened. Who was this person. Suddenly something dinged in her head. "Wait, is it Erza you guys are talking about?"

"Don't say her name!" Natsu shouted while putting his hand over her mouth. "If you say it too often she'll come!"

"You mean Erza?" she asked again and Natsu almost punched her. "Stop saying her name!" He hissed slightly.

Gray nodded. "Some people say it's bad luck saying her name. That she'll come and kill you in your sleep!"

Mirajane scoffed. "That's just a rumor Gray. She'll kill you with her sword through your chest!"

Lucy paled. "That's not… better."

"She's also hasn't given you that punishment Natsu." Mira stated with a sly grin.

Natsu paled and suddenly yelled. "Agh! You're right! I totally forgot!"

"Well you shouldn't have done…"

"I know! But, we thought it would be fun and cool! We didn't know she was going to come and want to train with us!" He yelled while gripping his hair and trying to pull it out.

Happy suddenly arrived. "Aye! Erza is scary! Some people even say she destroys mountains!" He said floating in the air.

Gray shook his head. "No, she destroys two mountains and a city with just one attack."

"Guys, I think you're going overboard." Lucy stated while leaning herself against the bar. Mirajane smiled and gave her a glass of water. Lucy smiled and thanked her for the glass before drinking the content.

Suddenly the doors of the guild was smashed open and everyone flinched. Footsteps were heard and then a shout.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

Everyone looked to the door to see a girl with long brown hair that went into a ponytail and was laid on her shoulder. Her green eyes scanned the room as she grinned.

Natsu and Gray smiled. "KERA!" They all yelled and the two boys tackled her into a hug.

The girl laughed as she fell to the ground. Quickly Natsu and Gray bombed her with questions but she just laughed. "Guys, let me stand up and one question after another."

The two boys let her stand up and she walked over to the bar where Mira was. Immediately the white haired woman gave her a glass of water and a plate full of food. The girl smiled as she took in the smell. "It smells so good Mira!" Then she started eating the food.

Lucy watched in confusion as the woman kept eating her food. She has never seen this woman or in the magazines.

The woman looked to the side and saw Lucy. She swallowed quickly before holding out her hand. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kera. You must be new here right?"

Lucy nodded while shaking her hand. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia, you're a member of Fairy Tail?"

Kera grinned and nodded while showing her right arm where you could see the blue mark of Fairy Tail on her upper arm. She was about to ask Lucy something but was bombed by Natsu and Gray again.

"So how was it? Was it easy?" Gray asked, but Natsu pushed him away. "Forget about him, did you get it!?"

Kera laughed and nodded while grabbing something out of her bag. It was a glass with a flame in it. "Here you go Natsu, one Flame of Purity."

Natsu grabbed it with a huge smile on his face. "Oh this is going to taste so good!" He snickered.

"What's that?" Lucy asked. Kera smiled. "It's the Flame of Purity, on my job I encountered it and just knew that Natsu would love it. He eats flames by the way."

"He does!?" Lucy shouted.

Gray shook his head. "Now it's time for you Kera. You were gone for four weeks. FOUR WEEKS! What took you so long? We were worried!"

Kera shrugged. "Got into some trouble with a dark guild. They ambushed me, took me, and you know, the usual"

Lucy blinked. "The usual?"

Gray nodded. "Yea, Kera's tactics is sometimes let the enemy capture you, they'll tell you everything and then kick their butts."

Kera chuckled. "Yea, it's not the usual tactic I use, but when it involves getting information it always gets the job done." Her eyes went down to Lucy's keys and smirked. "Hey, are you a Celestial Wizard?"

Lucy looked down at her keys and nodded. "Yea, though I'm not that strong. I'm probably the weakest Celestial Wizard out there."

Kera stopped suddenly, hearing what she had said. _I'm probably the weakest. _Kera quickly shook her head getting those thoughts out of her head before they affected her. She simply looked at her keys. "From the looks of your keys you have both Taurus and Aquarius, two very strong spirits. That's pretty impressive." She told her while playing with her fork in her hands.

Lucy laughed nervously. "Yea… wait how did you know?"

"The shape of your keys. It tells." She stated simply while shrugging. She then turned to the plate of food and started to eat again.

Natsu grinned. "Oh by the way, you still owe me a rematch."

Kera grinned. "You're on."

Suddenly Loke appeared around Kera's shoulder. "Hey there beautiful. So what about that date?"

Lucy noticed that Kera had a blank look but you could still see the small tint of anger in her eyes. "Loke, take your arms off of me or this fork will go in a very painful place. Got it?"

Loke paled slightly and nodded while moving away. His eyes went to Lucy, but paled yet again remembering what she really was. "Agh! Lucy!" With that he suddenly ran away.

The blonde blinked. "What just happened?"

"Ah, that idiot has problems with Celestial Wizards. Bad experience or something." Kera said as she kept eating her food. She smiled. "God Mira, this food is so good! Better than that crap I had to eat on the way."

Mirajane smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it. It's been really quiet with you gone."

Kera grinned at her. "Well it's great to be back!"

"How much was the pay anyway?" Lucy asked.

Kera shrugged. "I don't know… one million?"

"ONE MILLION!" Lucy shouted. "But that's! There is no job that pays that much on that board!" She said while pointing to the job request board.

Kera grinned at her and Mirajane laughed. "Oh Lucy, we forgot to tell you. Kera here is an S-class wizard."

Lucy looked shocked at her as her mouth fell open. Kera blinked at her. "Hey you okay Lucy? You look like you're about to pass out."

"N-No… it's just… not every day you get to meet an S-class mage." Lucy stuttered. She was actually surprised to already meet an S-Class mage so early. But she still hasn't heard about her in the magazines or anything. There has to be a reason why!

"And anyway, I most likely don't take all the money. I feel bad for the people." Kera muttered as she drank her glass of water.

Lucy fell from her chair. She needed that money and Kera just gives the money away? Well, maybe it was nice of her. Mirajane chuckled. "By the way Kera. Master has found a wizard that uses Air magic but he's at the meeting of the guild masters."

Kera's face lit up. "Really!? Where... how…"

"He wanted to talk to you about that when he came back. But for now maybe you should just relax. You remember what happened last time." Mira told her.

She sighed. "Yea, I know." She muttered.

Suddenly the doors opened up again, but this time Loke stood there. "She's back!" He shouted. Everyone in the guild almost screamed as the chaos erupted.

Lucy watched in horror as everyone started to panic. Even Kera. The brunette pulled Mira from the counter. "What!? I thought she wasn't coming back for another few days!"

Mira laughed. "Guess she finished earlier."

Kera grabbed her head. "This is horrible!"

Natsu and Gray hugged each other. "Save me Gray!"

"NO! I need to save myself!" He shouted.

Lucy shook in fright. "Kera, why is everyone afraid?" She asked turning her head around but her eyes went wide as she saw that the girl had vanished. She heard something from behind the bar and leaned over it. There lay Kera hugging her knees and Mira just stood next to her with a small smile on her face.

Was she that bad!?

The whole guild quieted down as they heard footsteps, metal footsteps walking towards the guild. Lucy's heart started to beat faster as she saw an outline of a person walking into the hall.

She slightly gasped to what she saw. In front of them stood a woman with long scarlet red hair wearing armor. She was carrying a huge horn on her shoulders. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

This was Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies!

When she set the horn down she walked through the guild yelling at everyone for what they were doing and… not doing. She even yelled at Natsu and Gray. The two were fighting just a minute ago but now they were hugging at each other as if they were friends.

She smirked. "I can see you two are still friends."

"Yea, of course Erza." Gray said with a smile.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"When did Natsu turn into Happy!?" She shouted.

Erza walked around the guild with her eyes narrowed. There was one person missing. She scanned the hall and soon settled onto the bar. She walked over to it casually and Lucy watched how she bent over it and grabbed a specific brown haired girl and pulled her out.

"Agh!" Kera yelled as she was yanked back.

"Oh, busted." Elfman snickered.

Erza shot him a glare and he held his mouth. Kera tried to get out of the red heads grasp but she was pulled up. "Don't you dare run away."

Lucy started to get scared. "Is she always like this?" She whispered to Mirajane.

The white woman smiled while nodding her head. "Yea that's Erza for you. She's feared by the whole guild since she can beat anyone up to a pulp. Even Natsu and Gray, heh, even Kera." She said cleaning the bar top.

Lucy turned around and watched Kera get out of Erza's grasp but it seemed it was futile. She was shocked to hear that. She has seen Natsu fight and thought he was really good. And if Erza could beat him no problem then she is one powerful wizard. "And of course you are a perfect example for my point… as always." The red head said while sighing and shaking her head.

Kera had this pleading look in her eyes. "Oh come on! It wasn't my fault! Natsu made me do it!"

"Hey don't drag me into this!" Natsu yelled at her pulling himself off of Gray.

Kera, even though she was still being held by Erza, snarled at him. "You dragged me into your stupid plan! I swear, I am the victim here!" she said whining, but soon stopped as a metal hand hit her head hard and she fell to the ground.

"Ugh…" She muttered as a bruise started to grow on her head. Lucy flinched seeing the abuse that Erza had caused.

Taking a deep breath she turned towards the two boys. "Alright guys, listen up. I need your help to stop a dark guild that I ran into on the way here."

Suddenly Natsu and Gray got serious as they heard their comrade asking for help. "We'll be leaving tomorrow. I want the two of you with me and Kera here to come along."

With that Erza left them leaving Kera on the ground still injured and Natsu and Gray both serious about what happened. Mirajane smirked next to Lucy. "Oh my, Natsu, Gray, Kera and Erza on one team? That's most likely the strongest team Fairy Tail can offer."

Lucy paled. "S-Strongest t-team?" She smiled slightly. It was great seeing everyone like this.

"Oh by the way Lucy, will you go with them to keep them all in check?" Mirajane asked sweetly.

She froze. "W-What!?"

**So there we go. Seven years later and all the kids are grown up. Some have changed, and some haven't. **

**Now we are getting started! There will be a few changes in the story line since Kera is in there as well and she'll change a lot. **

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back guys with another chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed last time. **

**I won't hold you guys up any longer, so enjoy the chapter!**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Lucy muttered as she hugged Plou in her arms. In front of her Natsu and Gray were bickering again as to why the two had to work together.

"Eh, I can understand Mirajane's concern." A voice beside her stated simply. Turning her head she saw Kera sitting beside her on the bench leaning against the back board with her arms behind her head.

"Which should be?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow.

Kera smirked. "Those two love getting into fights and destroying everything."

"Aye!" Happy said appearing behind the two girls. Kera's eyes went wide. "Happy! Oh it's been such a long time!" She said while grabbing the cat and hugging him.

"Aye Kera! You're back! So you found a boyfriend yet?" He asked teasing her. Kera slightly twitched before taking in a deep breath. "Happy?"

"Yes Kera?"

"If you ever mention that topic again I will cook you up and eat your for dinner." She threatened. The blue cat actually turned white before flying away behind Natsu. Lucy snickered as she knew that Happy deserved that.

"Oh by the way Kera, what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked looking her over.

Kera smirked. "Well, I use…" She couldn't finish her sentence as Natsu was thrown at her. She snarled. "Natsu! Get your butt off of me!" She yelled while standing up and throwing him back towards Gray.

The ice mage glared at her. "Hey watch it! I'm standing here!"

"It's your fault in the first place that he came crashing into me!" Kera shouted back.

Natsu snarled getting back into the fight. "Hey, we're not done here Gray! Don't go flirting with Kera!"

"What did you say!" Kera yelled while grabbing Natsu in a headlock. Natsu yelled and chocked as he tried to get out of the death grip. "Agh, Kera! Please! I still need my head." He stated still trying to get out of her death grip.

Kera grinned at him, but was yanked back by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kera whined as she was pulled back by a hand that felt cold and armored. _Great, I'm dead. _She thought.

Lucy smiled as she hugged Plou and watched as Erza dragged Kera away. She looked really scary. "What do you think you are doing?" Erza scolded the brunette.

"Um… playing?" She suggested but Erza grabbed her ear harder. "You know better than this!"

Kera finally pulled herself away from Erza. "It's their fault! They always put me into these situations and make it look like I'm the bad guy here! Gray threw Natsu at me and I just threw him back!"

Erza gave a dark glare towards the two boys making them flinch and hug each other. Kera just stood behind Erza's back and stuck her tongue out at them as well. Natsu and Gray glared at the brunette but stopped when Erza walked towards them. "Now listen here. I don't want you two, or three, fighting at all on this mission. I want you to behave. Got it?" She said in a commanding voice.

Kera, Gray and Natsu all nodded without saying a word. Sighing the red head turned towards Lucy. "So you must be Lucy, am I right?" She asked.

Lucy blinked as she noticed that right as Erza turned her back towards the three, they started fighting again. "Um, yea."

"Well that's great. I heard a lot about you already."

"R-Really?" Lucy asked a bit afraid. Erza nodded. "Yea, I heard that you beat a group of Vulcan's with just your pinky finger. We could use someone like you on the team."

The blonde paled as she heard this. "Uh, that's… a little exaggerated."

"Alright, now let's get on that train." Erza said turning back around making the three stop fighting again.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu called out. He took a step forward and raised his fist in the air. "I'll come on just one condition."

Erza smirked and crossed her arms. "And what's that Natsu?"

"I want a rematch when we get back." He stated with a grin. Kera slammed her hand against her face. That idiot! He was going to get himself killed. Gray thought the same as well.

The red head nodded. "You got yourself a match Natsu."

The Dragon Slayer grinned. "Alright!"

* * *

"Ugh… I feel sick." Natsu mumbled as he was hunched over in the seat. Gray, who was sitting opposite from him, scrunched his nose. "Hey, if you have to throw up then do it out the window!"

"It's already occupied." Lucy said sweatdropping as she saw Kera almost hanging out of the window.

"What's wrong Lucy? You look surprised." Erza stated sitting next to her. "Dragon Slayers have motion sickness. It's like their weakness."

Lucy sighed. "Yea, I know Natsu's a Dragon Slayer, he kind of told me, but I didn't know they get motion sickness."

Gray laughed. "Yea, Dragon Slayers get motion sickness. It's actually quite funny."

Lucy then looked over to the woman that was hanging herself out of the window. "What about Kera? Does she just have regular motion sickness?"

Everyone looked at her confused… well mostly Gray and Erza since the other two were sick out of their minds. Erza suddenly smirked. "Oh so you don't know."

"Don't know what?" She asked blinking.

"Kera is also a Dragon Slayer." Erza explained.

Lucy almost fainted. "WHAT!" She screamed jumping up. She looked over at Kera and noticed that she was hanging like she was almost falling out. "Uh, shouldn't we like pull her in?"

Erza shook her head. "No, she's fine like that. The air keeps her stomach somewhat settled."

"She's a Wind Dragon Slayer?" She asked and Gray shook his head. "Nope."

Erza smirked. "She's an Elemental Dragon Slayer."

"A what?" Lucy asked looking completely confused. She heard of Dragon Slayers before. Raised by dragons and taught by them, but other than that she knew nothing.

"Elemental means that Kera can control fire, earth, water and air." Gray explained.

Lucy looked shocked. "That's possible? Is it really possible that someone can control all the four main elements?"

"She's standing right there isn't she?" Gray said motioning to the girl who was still hanging out of the window.

"I can hear you guys, you know?" Kera muttered in a horse voice.

Lucy slightly chuckled. Erza nodded. "You okay hanging there while I explain the mission?" She asked and Kera nodded. "Sure, knock yourselves out." She said while waving her hand towards her.

"Oh by the way that reminds me." Erza said. She grabbed Natsu and punched him in the stomach. He grunted before passing out. Lucy looked shocked.

"Alright, well the reason why I called you here is because of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. I overheard some mages talking about a sealed Magic item. At first I thought they were just some random mages doing a job finding this item, but then I heard Erigors name."

"Erigor!?" Kera shouted pulling herself back into the cart, but as she did her stomach got worse. "Oh god…" She muttered before hanging herself out the window again.

"Who's Erigor?" Gray asked leaning his head against his hand.

"Erigor is the ace of Eisenwald and he only takes assassination job requests. He's extremely dangerous." She explained. "That is why I want your help, because I'm planning to head straight for their guild and take them down."

Gray grinned. "You got me on board." Lucy nodded. "Well, I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be but I'll do what I can." She said.

"I'm in." Kera muttered from the window.

Erza smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! But I'm still shocked to see that Kera is a Dragon Slayer." Lucy muttered the last part.

Erza chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

"Finally we're off the train!" Kera said stretching her arms. "I feel sooo much better now."

Gray nodded. "Yea, you look better too." Kera shot him a glare but something popped into her head. Looking around she noticed one person missing. "Uh guys, where's Natsu?"

Immediately everyone turned around and saw the train leaving the station. Erza lowered her head. "Damn it, we forgot him on the train! I'm so reckless. Somebody hit me." She stated, but both Lucy and Gray shook their heads.

Kera, meanwhile, was looking around and grinned as she saw something. "Hey guys! I think I know how we can catch up with the train!" she said. Everyone turned around and saw Kera pointing to a station with Magic Four-Wheelers.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. His stomach made a flip and he groaned due to feeling sick. Looking up he noticed he was alone. _Ugh, where is everybody? _

Slowly he got to his feet and stumbled through the carts. He leaned himself against the seats as he continued down the cart.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" A voice said. Natsu turned around and saw a black haired guy wearing a white jacket smiling at him. "Need help?" He asked.

Natsu waved his hand. "I'm fine."

The man noticed the mark on his arm and his eyes narrowed. "So you're a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Yea, what's it too you?" Natsu glared at him.

The man smirked. An evil smirk.

* * *

A car whizzed pass a corner and down the road. It was a Magic Four-Wheeler and Erza was driving it. On the roof was Gray while in the cart sat Lucy and Kera.

"Aren't you driving a bit fast?" Kera called out to Erza, but she just ignored her. "We need to catch up to the train!"

"But at this rate you'll run out of magic energy!" Gray shouted from the roof of the car.

Lucy grinned slightly. "You know, maybe we should have pulled the brakes at the station." She suggested and Kera slammed her head against the wall. "Why didn't we think of that!"

Erza drove the car across the ledge of a mountain and she could finally see the train. "There's the train!" Gray shouted while pointing towards it.

There saw a blast and immediately knew it had something to do with Natsu. "Oh great, he got into a fight." Gray muttered.

"How are we going to stop it?" Lucy asked.

"I got a plan." Kera stated while standing up and climbing out of the window. Taking a deep breath of air, her stomach settled again and she continued to climb out of the window. Gray noticed her and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Erza finally caught up with the little stunt. "Are you crazy Kera!? You're going to kill yourself!"

"It's not going to kill me as much as this might." She stated while standing on the car. The train was down the cliff going in a fast pace. Taking a deep breath she took a step back. Erza looked up and her eyes went wide. "Kera! Don't you dare!"

"Too late!" She shouted before running and jumping off of the cart down the cliff. Lucy's eyes went wide and they all screamed her name.

Kera concentrated as she flew down. Suddenly a red seal appeared at her feet and fire shot out of them pushing her further down towards the train. Lucy's eyes went wide seeing the magic and Kera flying through the air.

Erza stopped the car noticing that she had jumped off of the car. Looking down she saw Kera landing on the train safely. She sighed in relief seeing that she was fine, but she was still mad.

"Erza we need to find a way to stop the train. Kera might be able to help Natsu but we still need to stop it." Gray told her seriously. He knew that Erza was worried and slightly mad of that small stunt Kera had pulled off but they needed to help them.

"We need to get to the next station." Gray told her and Erza nodded. "Yea, she'll be fine…"

* * *

Kera stumbled as she tried to balance herself on the moving train. But as soon as she did the sickness came rolling back. "Oh god." She mumbled. _Just concentrate and breathe in the air. _

Closing her eyes she knelt down and breathed in deeply. She breathed in more air than a normal human being could. After a minute her stomach settled. Kera grinned. Now it's time to help Natsu.

**There it is. Hope you guys liked it **

**Don't forget to review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your reviews! So here we go with the next chapter. **

**So enjoy! **

Natsu was smashed against the back of the cart as the man, whose name was Kageyama, laughed. "Jeez, and I thought you Fairy Tail wizards were better than this!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he got back to his feet. "You haven't… seen the… best… of me." He said while panting. Feeling sick was not helping him at all. Sometimes he just hated being a Dragon Slayer and those times were mostly when he had to be on transportation.

Kageyama slammed his foot into the pink haired guy's stomach. Natsu gasped as the air was forced out of his body. He gripped his stomach and the contents were in danger to come back up.

The black haired man laughed as he walked to Natsu. "There's no one to save your Fairy Tail butt." He was about to give him a huge blow, but suddenly the roof in front of him was smashed down.

His eyes went wide as dust obscured his vision. He went on alert to make sure nothing would surprise him, but that was a bust since a fist slammed right into his face sending him back and an object fell out of his pocket.

The dust cleared and there stood Kera with a frown. "If you fight one part of Fairy Tail, you get the whole family." She said while crunching her knuckles.

Her and Natsu's gaze went down to the object on the floor. It looked like a staff or flute, whatever it was it had a skull on it. Kageyama growled and quickly grabbed the strange item and tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Kera shouted but stumbled when she felt a rumble. Natsu slowly got back to his feet. "What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said simply. Another rough yank and the two of them fell to the floor again, but they also noticed that the train had actually sped up!

Kera grumbled as the sickness came crashing back like with Natsu. "Ugh, crap, this is bad." Kera muttered as she curled up in a ball slightly. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see it was Natsu who was extremely pale.

"We… need… to stop… the train… You… are the… only one… of us… to stop this… without feeling… ugh sick." Natsu said while trying to keep his contents inside of his stomach.

Kera knew this was true. Out of the both of them Kera could somewhat stand the motion sickness. She nodded and took a deep breath of air again. Slowly and carefully she stood back up on her feet. Jumping up she crawled through the hole in the ceiling and walked towards the front of the train.

Her eyes went wide as she noticed the train station coming into view. This train was too fast! If they hit the station then the train will crash!

_Come on Kera, think Kera, think! _

Her eyes went to the ground. Earth

Well… better than nothing.

Taking in another deep breath of air to make sure her sickness wouldn't paralyze her. She moved her arms to the side of her before moving them in front of her in one fluid motion. Quickly raising her arms in front of her and back, the earth beneath them rose and formed a barricade in front of the train. It moved and dug up the ground up as the train kept moving.

Kera furrowed her brow as she tried to keep a hold but the train was too fast. It wasn't doing much slowing the train down. _Agh, come on. _Kera cursed. _Don't fail me now! Please! Don't give up on me! _This was slowly getting tiring for her.

_"You are just a failure! A pathetic excuse!" _

Kera shook her head trying to get the voice out of her head, but she noticed that the earth wall had vanished. Her eyes went wide. "No! God damn it! Any time but not now!" She cursed. She tried to call up another wall but nothing was responding. "Damn it!" She shouted.

Suddenly she felt pain in her legs. Keeping her hands up she looked down only to see something black form around her legs. "What the…"

"Now don't get cocky here." A voice stated behind her. Out of the shadow Kageyama stepped out with a huge grin.

"Ah, not you." Kera muttered.

He laughed. "Oh yes, me. I still want payback for that punch you gave me. For a woman you seriously hit hard." He said while rubbing his cheek.

Kera grinned. "What can I do when you Dark Guild guys are so weak?"

"Why you little." He snarled before pulling her into the shadows. Kera let out a small cry of pain. The train was heading for the station and it was not slowing down.

Kera tried to get out of the shadow but it was pulling her in fast. Kageyama laughed. "That's what you get for punching me."

The brunette chuckled which made him give her a confused look. "Why are you laughing?" Kageyama asked with a confused glance. "You're about to be sucked into the shadows and you're laughing?"

"Because you should never underestimate Fairy Tail." She stated simply. Kageyama was still confused but his eyes went wide as he turned around and got a fist into his face.

Kageyama stumbled around the train roof but got another kick in his stomach that sent him off the train. Natsu snorted. "That's for kicking me in the chest!"

"Natsu!" Kera called out. Natsu quickly turned around and saw that she was sinking into the shadow. He quickly ran to her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her out of the shadow with all of his strength. Kera gasped air as she finally escaped the shadow.

She let herself fall on top of the roof. "Ugh, shadows… bad." She muttered.

Natsu laughed, but soon he felt sick all over again. He held his hands in front of his mouth. "Oh crap… " he muttered.

Kera looked up at him and chuckled. He had always trouble with motion sickness, more than her. "Crap the train!" she shouted. She completely forgot about it since that idiot interrupted her. This train was speeding into the train station and there was nothing they could do to stop it!

Natsu looked ahead and blinked in confusion as he saw a blue cat flying towards them. "Is that… Happy?"

Kera looked to where Natsu was pointing and indeed saw Happy flying towards them. Natsu and Kera felt both a yank in the train and heard screeching.

"I'm here to rescue you Natsu!" Happy declared as he picked Natsu up from the roof and flew away.

Kera's eyes went wide. "YOU STUPID CAT! SAVE ME AS WELL!" She shouted.

The train suddenly hit a barricade, unfortunately Kera stood on the train and had nothing to hold onto. Therefore she flew forward off of the train and fell to the ground and with a hard thud and skidded around.

She groaned as she came to a halt on the tracks, pain running through her whole body. Kera cursed. "Someday… I will kill that cat." She muttered.

She heard footsteps running towards her and suddenly felt hands on her shoulders picking her up. "Oh god Kera, are you okay?"

Kera smirked knowing who it was exactly. She raised her head and nodded towards the red headed. "Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry Erza. What happened?"

"We hit the emergency brakes so the train could slow down, it worked but it wasn't enough for it to stop, so they raised the barricade and stopped the train from crashing into the station. Are you sure you're alright? You hit the ground hard and you look slightly beaten up." Erza explained but was still worried about her friend.

Kera smiled. "It's nothing. Just sore at the moment."

"Sore!? SORE!? You could have died! What were you thinking!?" That's when the sweetness was gone and Erza started shaking the life out of her for being so reckless.

Out of nowhere Kera could hear a voice. A voice that saved her life. "Don't kill her Erza!" It sounded like Gray.

_Gray! My savior! _

The red head sighed as she let Kera go, the brunette hitting the ground again. At first Erza was still mad at her, but knew she meant well. Sighing she helped her friend back on her feet. "Come on, let's get you off of the track." Erza told her while supporting her as they walked back to the station.

There standing were Gray and Lucy looking worried while Natsu was talking to Happy. The sight of the blue cat made Kera's blood boil. "HAPPY!" She yelled. Immediately the blue cat hid behind Natsu. "Help me Natsu!"

"We don't have time for this." Erza stated. "Though Happy you could have taken Kera off of the train as well." She said with a glare towards the blue cat. Happy shrunk to a smaller size while still hiding behind Natsu.

"What happened on the train Natsu?" She asked him.

The Dragon Slayer sighed. "There was this guy from Eisenwald who attacked me. Unfortunately the train was still moving so I couldn't kick his ass. That's when Kera came in smashing through the roof and she kicked his ass. Then the train sped up and we tried to slow it down."

"Yea, we saw that earth barricade in front of the train." Lucy stated. "But why did it vanish?"

"That was Kera." Natsu stated. Kera sighed looking away from them all. She knew why it vanished... she wasn't strong enough. She was still pathetic. _Why can't I do anything right? Why do I have to be so weak? _

Erza gave the brunette a worried glance. She had that look on her face again.

Kera quickly turned to Natsu trying to get the things out of her head. "By the way, what was that item?"

He shrugged. "I don't know it looked like a flute or something."

"Wait, a flute?" Lucy asked and Natsu nodded. "Yea, there was this skull on it and it looked creepy." He tried to explain. "I think he mentioned Lullaby or something."

Lucy gasped making everyone turn towards her. "Lullaby? That's bad." She stated.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something Lucy?"

The blonde nodded. "Yea, that flute is used to play the Lullaby. It's a mass death magic song that will suck out the souls of anyone who hears the tunes."

"Well damn." Kera muttered. "We probably should have grabbed for it."

Erza looked at her shocked. "You had the chance to grab for it? WHY DIDN'T YOU!" She yelled in her ear. Kera flinched away. "Ow, well I'm not sure if you noticed but the train was speeding into the station and we tried to slow it down so innocent people will not get hurt."

Erza sighed rubbing her face. "Yea, well we need to catch up with Eisenwald. They're probably heading for Oshibana Station."

Lucy glanced at Kera and noticed she seemed hurt and slightly in pain. "Kera are you sure you're alright?"

The brunette gave her a smile. "Don't worry Lucy, I'm perfectly fine." With that she pushed herself off of Erza and headed back to the Magic-Four-Wheeler.

"Is everything alright with her?" Lucy asked. Erza didn't say anything and just walked after the brunette. Lucy gave Gray and Natsu a confused glance.

Gray was the one who explained. "It's not you Lucy. It's just, Kera and Erza are both very stubborn. Also they won't tell you if they're hurt or not."

"I thought Erza was a scary person but she seems to be softer with Kera." Lucy said looking at the two boys hoping she would get an answer for this strange behavior.

Natsu chuckled. "Yea, those two are actually best friends. Ever since they came to the guild. That's why Erza was worried about Kera when she flew from the train, but I don't get her because that looked awesome!" He stated but got hit in the head by Gray.

"She could have died you know."

"She was fine."

"You are so irresponsible!"

"Oh you're the one to talk!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me Ice Princess!"

"Shut it Fire Breath!"

"Guys shut up!" Lucy shouted. "Come on, we need to stop Eisenwald before they play Lullaby and kill thousands of people!"

The two got serious and nodded. "Yea, you're right Lucy, let's go!" Natsu called before running to the vehicle. He was pumped up to kick some Dark Guild ass.

**And there it is! Hope you guys liked it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter! We're getting nearer to the fight with Erigor! **

**Thank you all for the reviews everyone left and for the followers. It's amazing to see how many people are following this story and added it to their favorites. **

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter **

"Couldn't we have walked to Oshibana Station?" Natsu asked as he was now hanging out of the window. Lucy tried to pull him in but Natsu really wanted to get out of the car.

Kera groaned slightly as she leaned her head against the wall. "For the first time I agree with Natsu… couldn't we have walked?" She asked.

Gray was still on the roof as Erza drove the Magic-Four-Wheeler at an insane speed.

"Don't be crybabies, we're already here." Gray told them as he jumped from the roof as Erza stopped the car. Immediately both Natsu and Kera jumped out of the car and almost kissed the ground.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked looking around. They were at Oshibana Station but guards were in front of it not letting anyone in. So something must have happened.

"Lucy, make sure Kera and Natsu are alright." Erza told her simply before walking over to the guards. Lucy slightly sweatdropped as she saw Erza's technique on getting information. She was asking every guard what was going on before knocking them unconscious.

"Why couldn't she just ask them?" She looked over to Gray and he just simply shrugged his shoulders.

The two walked over to Kera and Natsu making sure they were okay. Especially Kera since she crashed from a train. Oh and she still wanted to kill Happy for leaving her on the train while he just got Natsu.

Lucy helped Kera stand back on her feet as she took a deep breath of air. Lucy looked at her confused. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Kera smirked at her. "I sometimes eat air to settle my stomach. That's why I don't get so sick as Natsu does."

"Well that would explain why you were able to fight on the train while it was still moving." Lucy said. Kera just laughed at that. "Ha! You'll have to thank Erza about that. She made me 'train' on moving objects so I won't get too sick."

"Are you underestimating my training Kera?" A voice said with a slight tint of anger. Kera froze and immediately pushed herself off of Lucy. "N-No, I was just telling Lucy how your training sessions are great and useful!"

Erza gave her a look that said, don't-give-me-that-crap. Sighing she simply shook her head. "They sent a troop into the station but haven't heard of them yet. My guess is that they encountered Eisenwald."

"Ugh, Natsu get a grip on yourself!" Gray shouted as he dragged the pink haired Dragon Slayer towards the station where the three girls were already headed. Natsu was still feeling sick due to the whole motion sickness overload. First the fast moving train and the car. It was just too much for him.

The five of them entered the station only to see the guards all passed out and beaten. Kera snorted. "That's Eisenwald for you." While looking around the station Kera concentrated on her senses to try and locate the members of Eisenwald. And she did find something.

She stopped as she smelled one specific scent. Erza noticed this and frowned. "What is it Kera?"

Kera's eyes darkened and she clenched her fist. "Erigor." She snarled before running towards the inner of the station.

"Kera wait!" They all shouted as they ran after the brunette. Gray was lagging behind because he was still dragging Natsu with him.

Kera kept on running until she came to the inner of the station. She stopped as she saw hundreds of people in front of her.

Damn it, this was a trap.

She clenched her fist as she saw the one person she hated the most at the moment. He was standing on one of the lamp posts and was grinning down on her.

"Kera just wait a minute!" A voice shouted. The rest of the gang came running in but stopped as they saw the situation as well.

Lucy slightly took a step back in fear of seeing the whole Dark Guild there. "Oh no, this can't be good."

Erigor grinned at the new arrival. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Fairy Tail. It's nice seeing you again Kera."

The brunette glared at him. If looks could kill Erigor would have been dead a long time ago. She clenched her fists in anger as she snarled. "You sick son of a…"

Erigor sent a blast of air towards Kera, but she quickly dodged the attack by mere inches. Lucy looked shocked. How did this guy know Kera? But also… "He uses Wind Magic?"

Kera growled. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked laughing. "I thought you were smarter than this Kera, guess I was wrong." He said snickering.

She was about to lunge towards him with an attack but Erza held her off. "He's playing with you Kera. Just calm down." Kera snarled as she clenched her fists but didn't say anything else.

Meanwhile Lucy and Gray were trying to wake Natsu up, but with not results. The guy was literally still feeling the motion sickness. Lucy's shaking wasn't helping him either. Happy's theory was a motion sickness overload. The train, the car, and now Lucy's shaking.

Erza glared at Erigor. "What are you planning here? Why are you trying to play the Lullaby?" She asked him.

He smirked. "So you haven't gotten it yet? Well here's a hint. What do all train stations have in common?"

While Erza was confused as what he meant Kera immediately got what he was doing. "You're planning on using the broadcasting system to play the Lullaby's melody."

Erigor grinned. "Exactly, so you do still have some brain cells in your head. And I thought I knocked most of them out."

Kera snarled at him. Quickly Erza grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't go after him. Her gaze went to Erigor again. "Why do you want to do this? A lot of innocent people will die."

He laughed. "No one is innocent. The people that will die are only going to be punished for their sins. They don't see that their rights are being revoked by these pathetic guilds."

"You were in one yourself!" Kera shouted.

"True, I wanted to do good for what I have done, but then I realized that there is only one thing good in this world and that is power. With power you can do anything!" He laughed, but then grinned a sadistic smile. "Get rid of them."

Kageyama stepped up grinning. "My pleasure, payback time."

Immediately Natsu snapped out of his sickness as he heard that voice.

Lucy's eyes went wide as she saw Kageyama send an attack of dark tendrils towards her. She raised her arms waiting for the attack but she saw something pink jump in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw Natsu deflecting the attack. He grinned. "I thought I recognized that voice. You're going to pay for what you done to us on the train."

Kageyama gritted his teeth at him while taking a step back. Erigor as well. He stood up straight on the lamp post. "Deal with them." He told them before flying away.

"He can fly!?" Lucy shouted shocked.

Kera growled as she got out of Erza's grasp. "Oh no you don't! Come back here!" She shouted before running after him.

"Kera!" Erza shouted but cursed. Turning to Gray and Natsu she almost made them flinch. "Go after them! Don't let Erigor leave this place!"

The two boys nodded as they headed down the hallway after the two that had just left the scene. Unbeknownst to them Rayule and Kageyama disappeared from the scene as well wanting to stop them.

Erza turned to Lucy. "We're going to deal with these guys."

The blonde flinched. "What!? We're going to fight the whole Dark Guild!?" She asked.

Erza smirked as she turned towards the men who were starting to talk big. Oh they didn't know what they were about to see. Stretching her hand out a sword appeared in her hand and before anyone knew it she jumped into the stray and started fighting against all the members while changing her weapons.

Lucy was actually amazed by this. "Wow, so this is her magic?"

Happy nodded as he flew next to her. "Yep! The Knight! It's beautiful and deadly!"

"Yea, I can see that." Lucy said smiling slightly. She grabbed one of her keys and held it up in the air. _But there's no way I'll stay out of this battle. And I want to impress Erza._

"Open! Gate of the crab!" She shouted as one of her gates opened up and a guy with two scissors and six crab legs on his back came out. "Need a haircut babe?"

She growled slightly. "No! I need you to deal with them!" She said pointing to a group of guys.

"My pleasure babe." Cancer told her before springing into action cutting all of their weapons and their hair.

It didn't take them long to dispatch most of the members in a short time. Erza smirked at Lucy as she walked over to her. "Not bad Lucy."

_Yes! Point for Lucy! _

"Though I think it's disrespectful that he calls you 'babe'"

"Babe?" Cancer asked shocked. Lucy just laughed nervously.

Meanwhile one of the two standing members took a step back in shock. "I-It can't be! T-That's Titania! Queen of the Fairies."

"What are you talking about?" The other guy asked him. Karacka just shook his head. "I'm out of here dude!" He yelled before running away.

Erza noticed this and quickly took down the one guy. She turned towards the Celestial Wizard. "Lucy go after him!"

"But…"

"NOW!" Erza snapped making Lucy flinch. Scared the girl ran off with Happy.

The red head sighed and fell down to her knees in exhaustion. "Damn, Gray and Kera were right, I used too much magical energy driving us here."

_And I hope Kera won't do anything stupid. _

_Or Natsu_

* * *

Kera ran down the halls trying to find Erigor. She thought about him and their last encounter and only got madder. Her blood boiled as she remembered what he had done. No, this time he was going down.

She only had to find him first.

She passed a corner and ran out of the station only to see Erigor standing there with a grin on his face. Immediately she got ready to fight him. Seeing this action the wind mage grinned wider. "So a fight it is."

Kera snarled. "You're going down."

"We'll see about that." Erigor stated before swinging his scythe around.

**While the others are in the train station Kera is outside going to fight with Erigor! Hehe, sorry for the little cliffhanger at the end. **

**Remember to leave a review! **


End file.
